The Daily Life of Hunter T Wolf The Leader of the Reapers
by Thatwolfbutler
Summary: Who does run the London division of the Grim Reapers? What is he like? What does he do? How does he get a long with everyone else? Well. I can tell you this. He is a complete. and utter. Moron. "Hey! What have I said about talking bad about me announcer guy! Oh! Hey. I'm Hunter. Come and read my story!" (My OC that I love.)


The Grim Reapers of London. Organized. Efficient. Badass. These creatures watch humans die and collect their cinematic records. They wear black suits with very nice looking glasses. But who runs the London Division of the Grim Reapers? You would think someone strong, smart, tall, efficient, clean, organized, and down right handsome. Right? WRONG! The man who runs the London division of the Grim Reapers is strong. But that's about it. His name. Hunter T. Wolf. Short messy orange hair. The usual black suit and shoes. He also had the reaper eyes. His death scythe was a battle-axe. He was very strong. But he was also. A wolf. Yes Hunter was a wolf. He had the ability to turn human. Or rather. Turn into a Reaper. He was also an idiot, unorganized, lazy, and a bit of a womanizer. Hunter groaned. "Hey announcer guy! Maybe try saying some good things about me? I have good traits to ya know!" Oh yes yes. My apologies. Hmmm. Good traits. Good traits. Ah yes! Hunter. The boss of the London Division. He also eats a ton of food. He loves food. "Hey! I said good!" That is good. "Ugh. Just get to the story. Enough with the terrible introduction." Fine fine. Let the Story begin. The story of loss, friendship, and food. The story of. The Daily Life of Hunter T. Wolf.

It was the morning and Hunter was snoring like an animal as he slept in his bed. He groaned and tossed and turned as his alarm went off. "Ugh. Stupid alarm. Hmmm. I have 1 hour to get ready eat and get to work on time." Hunter yawned and ruffed his short messy spiked orange hair. He set his hand on his night stand and felt around for his glasses. "Here we go." He grabbed them and set them on his face. "Ah. Much better." He had black rectangular glasses. He had on nothing but his boxers that were pink and had little hearts on them. "They were a gift from a friend!" Yeah. A girl friend! "Shut up announcer guy!" Whatever. anyways Hunter walked into the bathroom and yawned. He took out his toothbrush and toothpaste and started to brush his teeth. After that he gargles with mouthwash and spit it out in the sink. He walked out and opened his closet. He took out his black jacket, tie, dress shoes, and pants. He took out his plain white button down shirt and started to get dressed. He put on his clothes and yawned as he heard a buzzing on his dresser. He picked it up. It was his Reaper phone. "A text from Ronald." It read. _Hey! Hunter Senpai! You up yet?! _Hunter quickly replied back _Yeah. I just got dressed. _Hunter looked at the time. "Damn! I have 20 minutes to get there on time!" Hunter rushed and grabbed his death scythe which again is a battle-axe. Made from solid steel. It was sleek but powerful. The blades were 1 foot tall and a little over a foot wide. The handle had a nice hand grip on it for a nice firm grasp. The handle was a nice sleek black, the head was a dark blue and the blades were a shiny silver. Hunter's phone vibrated again and Ronald had replied _Damn! I overslept! I gotta hurry or else I'm gonna be late. See you at work!_ Hunter chuckled. He replied back _okay. See ya there! _He grabbed his holster and flung it over his shoulder. He set his axe on it and headed out the door before locking it._  
_

He whistled as he walked down the stairs of his apartment building. It was a simple two floor apartment. He saw a few others leave out as well. He chuckled and waved to them as they waved and said hello. He smiled and looked up at the sky. "Ah. Such a nice day it is today. The sun is out and the sky is clear. I wonder what today holds for me." He set his hands in his pockets and yawned. "Sure was a late night last night though. Never again will I drink a martini and a shot of scotch at the same time." Hunter laughs and smiles. "Who am I kidding! I know I'll do it again next week." Hunter laughs and walks to one of the many office buildings. He opened the door and smiled and leaned against the receptionists desk.

"And hello to you my dear sweet Lydia." Hunter smiled and winked at her. Lydia wearing her hair up in a tight bun looked at him with an annoyed look. She had circular silver framed glasses. "Oh shut it Mr. Wolf. You do this every morning. So hello to you as well. and before you ask. I am doing just fine and no. I am not going to tell you what kind of underwear I am wearing. You old pervert."

Hunter rubbed the back of his head and chuckled lightly. "Awwwh. Come on. I'm not a pervert. I may be old. But I am no pervert. You should respect your superiors you know Lydia." Hunter stood up and crossed his arms looking at her. She looked up at him and raised a brow. "Ha! If you gave me a reason to respect you I might just think about it." Hunter closed his eyes and tilted his head. "Awh. You're so cruel to me you know. Such a cruel and serious secretary you are Lydia." Hunter rubbed the back of his head more. Lydia sighed. "By the way Mr. Wolf Eric said he wanted to see you in your office." Hunter raised a brow. "Oh? Did he now. Hm. I should go see what he wants. See ya around Lydia." Hunter waved and moved on.

Hunter and Eric had a very complicated relationship. Ever since they met each other. Oh so many years ago. they have been at a merciless prank war. Sometimes they even break out into a fight and most Reapers make bets on who is going to win because it has happened so many times. They are a lot like kids. "Hey! We are not like kids!" Suuuure you aren't Hunter. Hunter mumbles and crosses his arms as he walks into his office. "Hey Eric. Lydia said you wanted to see me." Eric was standing near Hunter's desk with a smile. "Hey their boss man. Yeah. I just wanted to give you a little something. I feel bad for all the years we spent feuding. It's a peace offering." Eric looked down and looked fairly sad. Hunter blinked and raised a brow. "Oh? Really? Well. I guess I can't pass up a peace offering. So I shall accept it!"

Eric smiled and handed Hunter a cigarette. "Awh. Thanks. You know I enjoy smoking in my office sometimes." Hunter happily takes it and sets it in his mouth. Eric takes out his lighter. "Here. Let me light that for ya." Eric lit the cigarette. Hunter smiled. Eric chuckled. "3, 2, 1." BOOM! The cigarette exploded in Hunter's face. He dropped the small bit if cigarette left in his mouth and couched out smoke. "The hell Eric?!"Eric laughed and tapped his knee. "Hahahaha! You fall for that one all the time!" Hunter growls. "Hey! I thought we agreed on no explosives!" Eric looked at him and wiped a tear away from laughing so hard. "Nooo. We agreed on no heavy explosives. That was a light explosive!" Hunter crossed his arms and grumbled. "Whatever. I'll make sure to get you back for this!" Eric laughed and left as he set his hands in his pocket.

Hunter sighed and walked over to his desk and shook himself getting the dust and such off of him. He groaned and plopped down in his chair resting his feet on the top of his desk. "Ahhh. Time to sit back and relax for a bit." Hunter closed his eyes and smiled. He soon fell asleep leaning in his chair having one of those spit bubbles getting bigger and smaller coming out of his nose as he slept. "zzzzzzzzzz."

Hunter T. Wolf. A lazy bum. Who runs the London Division of the Reapers. He is a complete and utter moron. But. He is a good to his friends and a nice guy. This is usually how his mornings go. But this day. Is far from over. Next chapter. His afternoons. And they usually go. what shall happen? Who shall he meet? What shall he do? Tune in next time folks!


End file.
